


April 2, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	April 2, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks,'' Supergirl said to Amos when he mentioned using his last penny to buy one rare stuffed animal for her in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
